


of panic and the impossible

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: '98 line turns into babies, Baby Fic, Gen, or at least 2 year old toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: Jaewan wakes up to giggling. From his experience with his roommates, giggling is never a good sign.





	

**Author's Note:**

> when i started this, it was supposed to be a lot more skt focused and a lot cuter with an actual plot. then the other teams wanted to play, and here we are. i hope you enjoy this senseless fic, regardless!
> 
> also, as a note, ian was born in 1998 but before the lunar new year. this makes him, in korean age, the same age as a '97 liner. for the sake of the fic, however, korean age is disregarded and only international age taken into account.

Jaewan wakes up to giggling.

 

He stretches, yawning as he does so. There’s still a lot giggling and squealing and Jaewan who isn’t quite awake yet is rather confused. He turns to look at the bunk bed that Wangho and Sungu shares to see a toddler trapped in a blanket hanging halfway down the ladder of the bunk bed.

 

“What the fuck,” Jaewan says, leaping out of bed to quickly unravel the child from the blanket. The child gurgles happily up at him, laughing and clapping his hands against his cheek. Jaewan stares down at him. “What.”

 

There’s another child squealing from the bottom bunk. Jaewan blinks and puts the child he’s holding down next to the squealing one. They scream happily and fall into each other, Jaewan flinching back at the volume.

 

“Jaewan!” Junhyung’s voice comes from outside the door. He opens it to see Junhyung standing outside with panic colouring his face and a beaming child in his arms. “Haneul turned into a child!”

 

Jaewan turns to look at the two toddlers who are now blowing spit bubbles at each other, realization now dawning on him. “Oh, no.”

 

* * *

 

The remaining members stare down at their teammates, who they’ve put on the dining table and are sitting around it.

 

“So,” Seunghoon says. “You’re saying that those are our maknaes?”

 

Jaewan shoots him a look before realizing how crazy it sounds that they’ve woken up to having toddlers for teammates. He sighs, nodding. “Yes.”

 

“How are we sure they aren’t just playing a prank on us?”

 

“Where would they find toddlers this age?” Junsik asks. “Plus, look at this. Wangho-ya!”

 

One of the toddlers perks up, drooling as he crawls towards Junsik. Junsik takes him into his arms and coos at him, wiping the spit off his chin. “He responded, and _only_ he responded.”

 

Seunghoon stares, then opens his arms. “Sungu?”

 

The tannest toddler sits up straight, blinking in confusion, looking around. When Seunghoon repeats himself, he squeals happily and staggers to his feet, quickly running across the table and into Seunghoon’s arms.

 

Sanghyeok has his hands full with Haneul, who had looked at him once and apparently decided that Sanghyeok was his best friend. Sanghyeok doesn’t have much input for the conversation, instead choosing to stare blanking at Haneul, who’s giggling as he attempts to climb on Sanghyeok’s torso.

 

“So, uhm. What do we do?”

 

“...Tell our coaches that their youngest players have turned into toddlers?”

 

Junhyung receives 4 looks of expectations, being the oldest, and he puts his head in his hands.

 

* * *

 

As it is, the coaches don’t know what to do, either.

 

“We have a match today!” Junggyun panics. “And we don’t have a jungler!”

 

There isn’t much they can do about it, though, so they decide to put Junhyung in the jungle position instead. They also have no one to take care of the toddlers so they have to pile them into the car to bring with them to the venue, too.

 

Wangho sits on Junsik’s lap and Sungu on Jaewan’s. They still haven’t found a way to get Haneul to let go off Sanghyeok so Sanghyeok’s sitting extremely awkwardly in the back seat while Haneul giggles and tries to get him to play with him.

 

They get to the venue relatively in one piece, although Sanghyeok’s still a little confused as to why his substitute player won’t let go of him. Sungu and Wangho don’t seem to like the place that much despite having been here multiple times. They huddle into each other and into their respective caretakers whenever possible, shying away from the multitude of people.

 

It takes the coaches a lot of time to explain and a lot of showing and telling of their three new toddlers. Of course, it made no sense that their players had suddenly turned into toddlers, and they weren’t allowed to sub in Junhyung until the head coach of their opponent comes forward.

 

“They’re telling the truth,” Coach Woobum says, sighing. “Those really are their players.”

 

The SKT staff have no idea how he knows that until Haneul wiggles in Sanghyeok’s arms, stretching towards someone behind Woobum’s back and screeching in excitement: “Minsung!”

 

In comedic fashion, all of them tilt their bodies so they can see behind Woobum’s back, only to see Chanyong, of all people, holding a toddler very much like their own, who’s stretching forward towards Haneul.

 

“Who’s Minsung?” Jaewan asks.

 

“Haru,” Chanyong replies, sounding like he’s just been through hell and back. Minsung’s still reaching forward desperately, and he and Sanghyeok move towards each other awkwardly so that Haneul and Minsung can clap their hands against each other and giggle.

 

“Hyung?” They hear, and Yongin comes from around the corner with a toddler sitting on his shoulders and pulling at his hair. He’s wincing in slight pain, but is otherwise precariously steadying said toddler with hands around his waist. “Jaehyuk’s hungry.”

 

They all seem to stiffen for a moment because no one’s thought of buying baby food of any kind, not Samsung nor SKT, plus, what do babies eat anyway?

 

There’s a simultaneous turn towards coach Byunghun who shrugs and says, “My twins are still infants.”

 

“They can eat what we eat,” A passing Bumhyeon says, startling them all. “Just give them healthy food that they can hold with their hands and you’ll be fine.” He pauses next to Junsik, cooing over the toddler he’s holding, booping him on the nose with a finger and making him giggle. “This is Wangho, isn’t it?”

 

Everyone stares at Bumhyeon like he’s just sprouted a second head. “What?” He asks defensively. “Last week Bosung turned into a toddler alongside Youngjun. We at least have Youngjun to take Bosung’s place, but BBQ took some time to convince the OGN studio to let them play their substitute toplaner as ADC.”

 

No one says anything for a while, before Jaewan pipes up. “You do realize you said ‘Youngjun’ like ten times in that sentence.”

 

“Oh,” He realizes, absently. “Our Youngjun, Fly. We wanted Bosung to play but we couldn’t exactly let a toddler play.” He finishes cooing over Wangho to go tickle Sungu. “BBQ’s Youngjun, Ghost. He turned into a toddler too. I think the phenomenon is going by year. They’re all born in 1998, aren’t they?”

 

“Well, yeah, but-”

 

“Junhyung, come back!”

 

Junhyung jumps at the sound of his name only to see Kyuseok run past him along the corridor, a tiny toddler in a way too large MVP jacket laughing as he runs away from his jungler. He feels a tiny tug on his pant leg and bends down to pick up a child who has a thumb in his mouth. “Hello!” The toddler greets, beaming around his thumb.

 

“Hello,” Junhyung blinks. “Who are you?”

 

“Gunmo!” The child chirps. “I Gunmo!”

 

“Sorry about that,” Someone says. Junghyung turns to see another MVP member smiling at him apologetically. “Gunmo, come here.”

 

“Jongbin hyung!” Gunmo cheers, reaching over to Jongbin who takes him from Junhyung’s arms. “Hyung hyung~”

 

“Come on, don’t bother the adults while they’re talking,” He says, carrying Gunmo away after sending Junhyung a slight bow. “Coach still needs to figure out whether we can not play without forfeiting a match.”

 

Junhyung watches them go, head slightly tilted. Right, MVP didn’t have any subs.

 

There’s a loud, piercing cry, and everyone jumps. Jaehyuk’s screaming at the top of his lungs, tugging impatiently on Yongin’s hair and Yongin winces. “He’s _really_ hungry, hyung,” He directs towards Chanyong desperately.

 

Like chain reaction, Jaehyuk’s crying sets off all the other toddlers. Minsung’s first and Haneul follows when he sees his friend burst into tears. Sungu’s next, and soon enough Wangho’s wailing too, and the entire corridor is echoing with the sounds of their crying.

 

The only one who isn’t crying is Junhyung, who’s somehow managed to evade Kyuseok and is running back from wherever he ran off to back into the MVP room, giggling madly as he goes.

 

“Oh god,” Bumhyeon whispers, taking Wangho into his arms from a bewildered Junsik and shushing him. “Shh, Wangho-ya, don’t cry.”

 

Wangho hiccups, peering up curiously at Bumhyeon through wet eyelashes. Bumhyeon smiles down at him, cooing, and Wangho quickly cheers up, gurgling happily and lunging forward to grab Bumhyeon around the neck with his arms.

  
  
It takes some time to get Wangho to let go of Bumhyeon once he's been cheered up, but putting him close to the still crying Sungu and Haneul seems to do the trick. He quickly stumbles towards them, babbling cut off words and sentences to try to get them to smile.

  
  
It works, and he's distracted when his friends start to laugh and play with him and Bumhyeon can move over to help Yongin and Chanyong, who's still holding a bawling Jaehyuk and Minsung respectively. He takes Minsung from Chanyong and rambles off a list of baby foods while he makes faces at Minsung.

  
  
Chanyong looks like he wants to argue, but one glare from Bumhyeon has him rushing down the hallway, grabbing an intrigued Minho and moving out the studio's door.

 

"Baby, shh, don't cry," Bumhyeon soothes, hand running up and down Minsung's back in a comforting manner. "Don't cry, silly boy."

  
Minsung snuffles, comforted by Bumhyeon's touch and voice, and slowly calms down. He reaches slowly towards where Haneul's sitting with Sungu and Wangho, and Bumhyeon puts him next to Haneul, where he curls up into his friend.

  
  
"Do any of you have a banana or something?" Bumhyeon asks, sending Yongin a sympathetic look since Jaehyuk is still attempting to wail his lungs out.

  
"Banana!"

  
  
Bumhyeon turns to look down at where the voice had come from, and Gunmo and Junhyung are both standing there, still wearing their too big jerseys over their shoulders. They're holding hands but Junhyung has a banana in his free one, and he's holding it up high over his head towards Bumhyeon.

  
  
"Banana!" Junhyung repeats, evidently pleased with himself.

  
  
Bumhyeon smiles gratefully and bends down so that he's eye level with the two of them. "Thank you," He says, ruffling Junhyung's hair first, then Gunmo's. "Would you like something to eat?"

  
  
The both of them nod eagerly, and Bumhyeon takes the banana from them to hand to Jaewan, who peels it and hands it to Yongin to break into small chunks to give Jaehyuk. "What would you like to have?"

  
  
"Meat!" Gunmo shouts, surprisingly loudly for a child. "Meat, please!"

  
  
Bumhyeon laughs and nods. "I'll get you meat soon, okay? I'll give it to your hyungs."

  
  
"No!" Gunmo whispers then, looking horrified. He quickly moves closer to Bumhyeon, hugging his leg and whispering, "Hyung take from Gunmo."

  
  
Bumhyeon blinks once, then giggles. Junsik comes then, holding a lunchbox that SKT had bought on the way to the studio. There are a couple of pieces of meat in it, and he bends down, holding the box out towards Gunmo and Junhyung. "Here you go," He says. "Don't let your hyungs get it!"

  
  
Gunmo quickly grabs one piece in each of his tiny fists, eyes shining happily. Junhyung follows suit, making to run back into the MVP waiting room but slowing down when he sees the group of toddlers sitting in the hallway. He looks at them, looking a little wistful when Sungu looks up and waves. “Here, here!” He cheers.

 

The others all look at where Sungu is gesturing and they immediately pipe up, inviting both Junhyung and Gunmo to sit with them. Jaehyuk is quickly put down in the circle by Yongin when he starts reaching out towards the circle.

 

The not-toddlers watch as they wait for Chanyong to come back with the food that Bumhyeon had tasked him to buy.

 

“How long do they stay like this?” Jaewan asks, hesitantly.

 

“Oh, not very long!” Bumhyeon chirps cheerfully. “Just a week!”

  
Everyone pales.

**Author's Note:**

> i've found that reading the fic notes of other people is extremely entertaining, so if you're interested in what goes on when i write these things, [you're in luck](http://prntscr.com/e92wde)! if you're not, well.


End file.
